


I Need You Because I Love You

by Reader88



Series: Michael Jackson and Karen Lincoln [4]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Karen is studying wildlife in Canada's boreal forest Michael is taking care of Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris because they have chicken pox. While Michael is nursing his children he reminisces about his relationship with Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was eating French toast with a cup of tea. He looked at the clock and told Edward, the head of the household staff, "Can you quickly check on Tremaine and China?"

Edward said, "Of course, sir." It was summertime which meant that _House of Payne_ had finished taping for the season. Walt Disney Studios had also given China some time off. Tremaine and China were most likely sleeping in but Michael wanted to make sure they were all right.

Edward went upstairs and knocked on Tremaine's bedroom door first. Tremaine said, "Uh, just a minute."

Edward asked, "Master Tremaine, what's wrong?"

Tremaine said in a nervous voice, "Nothing."

Edward opened the door and stepped into Tremaine's room. Tremaine's bedroom walls were painted blue. He had posters of Mr. T, Magic Johnson, Michael Jordan, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Tremaine was wearing a red T-Shirt with black shorts. But all over Tremaine's arms, legs, and face were red spots.

Edward said, "Master Tremaine, I believe you have the chicken pox!"

Tremaine exclaimed, "What?!"

Edward said, "Don't worry, I know how to treat chicken pox. It's not a serious or deadly disease."

Tremaine said, "I suggest you check on China."

Edward walked down the hall and opened the door to China's room. China's bedroom walls were painted pink. She had a dollhouse, stuffed animals, and Barbie dolls. China was wearing a pink T-shirt and purple shorts. She also had red spots on her arms, legs, and face. China had the chicken pox as well.  

Edward brought them both downstairs and told Michael, "Bad news, sir."

Michael looked at the two kids and said, "Oh dear, you have chicken pox."

Edward said, "No need to worry, sir. I have treated chicken pox before. In about a week's time their spots should clear up."

Michael called his mother and asked her if he had had the chicken pox before.

Katherine told Michael, "You had the chicken pox when you were two. Rebbie and Jackie caught it at school and infected Tito, Jermaine, LaToya, Marlon, and you."

After Michael hung up the phone he told Tremaine and China, "My mother just told me I never had the chicken pox so I won't get infected. For the next week you two are under quarantine. No leaving this house. Better yet, don't leave your rooms. We don't need you infecting anyone else." China got a guilty look on her face and Michael asked her, "What is it, China?"

China asked, "What about Prince and Paris? Tremaine and I hugged and kissed them last night before we went to bed."

Edward said, "I'll check on them." A minute later he came downstairs and said, "Prince and Paris have the chicken pox as well."

Michael said, "Okay. I have to go to work. Edward call Karen and listen to any suggestions she gives you. Then go into town and buy some medication."

While Michael was gone Edward had to stop Tremaine and China from scratching themselves. Tremaine asked, "How else are we supposed to stop the itching?"

Edward said, "I'll fill up the bathtub and put oatmeal in it."

China asked, "We have to take a bath in oatmeal?"

Tremaine said, "That sounds nasty."

Edward explained, "An oatmeal bath will soothe the itches. I'll have to tell Grace to give Prince and Paris oatmeal baths as well."

When Michael got home he asked Edward, "How are the kids?"

Edward said, "All the kids have temperatures that are over a hundred degrees. Tremaine and China are in bed and Prince and Paris are in their cribs. Suzy picked up some medicated cream that Dr. Lincoln highly recommends. Since you're their father I figured you'd want the honor of rubbing the cream on their spots." Edward handed the cream to Michael.

Michael went into the nursery. Grace was sitting in a rocking chair and had her eyes closed. Michael shook her awake and she exclaimed, "I was not asleep! I was resting my eyes."

Michael asked, "How were Prince and Paris?"

Grace said, "This is their first time getting sick. They wouldn't stop crying. But I'm not complaining. I love your kids."

Michael said, "Why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

Grace said, "Thanks, sir," and hurried out the door.

Michael picked up Prince and asked, "How's Daddy's little man?" Prince immediately smiled at the sight of his father. After Michael rubbed cream and baby powder on Prince he moved on to Paris. After he rubbed cream and powder on Paris he went to China's room.

China was sitting up in bed and playing with her dolls. Michael asked, "How are you feeling?"

China said, "Not so good."

Michael said, "I got some cream here that will soothe your itches." Michael rubbed the cream on China's arms, legs, face, chest, and back. Michael asked, "Does that feel better?"

China said, "A little."

Michael said, "Alright, I want you to lie back down. I'll get dinner for you in a moment." Then Michael went to Tremaine's room. Michael asked, "How are you feeling?"

Tremaine said, "Like I called Mike Tyson a sissy."

Michael laughed and said, "I've got some cream for you. It will help the itches."

After Michael rubbed it on Tremaine, Tremaine said, "I was supposed to appear on _The Arsenio Hall Show_ this week. I had some great new jokes."

Michael said, "I understand the importance of laughter but you're in no shape to appear on television. We can always reschedule your gig with Arsenio."

When Michael went downstairs to check on Tremaine and China's dinner he thought about the first time he heard Karen laugh. It was the sweetest sound Michael ever heard...


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a problem with me dating your sister?"

Julian said, "Nope. I know you'll treat her right."

Michael knew that Julian wanted him to date Karen because if she had a new boyfriend that meant her big brother wouldn't have to babysit her. Michael asked, "Are you sure she likes me?"

Julian said, "Has my sister punched you in the face?"

Michael said, "No."

Julian continued, "Asked you to be her tackling dummy when she gives a martial art demonstration?"

Michael said, "No."

Julian said, "Then she likes you."

Michael said, "Okay..."

Michael had promised to stop by Matthew Payne's house since he was running an after-school program. Michael drove down to Crenshaw in three different Lincoln town cars. He had four bodyguards with him. When he stepped out of the car a dark black teenager who was Michael's height said, "Yo, Michael Jackson, nice to see ya again."

Michael stuck out his hand for a shake and said, "Nice to see you again, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah and his friends had appeared in Michael's "Beat It" music video. After they shook hands Jeremiah asked, "What are you doing in the 'hood?"

Michael explained, "I'm dropping off some leather jackets for the kids."

Jeremiah said, "Cool."

Michael knocked on the door and Matthew opened the door. He said, "Michael, nice to see ya. Come on in." They walked through his house into the backyard. Bill Bray, the head of Michael's security team, carried the box of leather jackets. Matthew led them to the backyard. Matthew said, "Look who stopped by, everybody!"

The kids exclaimed, "Michael Jackson!"

They all rushed toward him. Michael smiled because he loved kids. They were so pure and innocent. Inner-city kids were among the many deprived children Michael had a soft spot for. Michael said, "Okay, kids. I have 'Billie Jean' leather jackets and "Beat It" leather jackets. Just tell me which one you want." Most of the kids wanted "Beat It" jackets because they loved how Michael united the Bloods and Crips in his music video. Some wanted "Billie Jean" jackets because they thought Michael looked cool when he danced in his "Billie Jean" music video.

Then Karen walked into the backyard with her two kids and chess sets. She said, "Oh, Michael. Glad you stopped by. I was going to teach these kids how to play chess."

Michael said, "I love chess. I can help teach the kids."

Michael sat across from a kid named Billy. He explained the rules of chess but Billy didn't seem very interested. Michael let Billy make the first move but throughout the game it was obvious that Billy's head wasn't in the game. Michael asked him, "Billy, what's wrong?"

Billy said, "Nothing."

Michael said, "I know something's wrong."

Billy said, "I don't get why we have to play this stupid game."

Michael explained, "Chess is a game of strategy. It challenges your mind."

Billy said, "Schoolwork already challenges my mind."

Michael said, "If you need help with schoolwork I'll assist you."

Billy said, "Is that a promise or you just gonna back out of it like every other celebrity?"

Michael asked, "Excuse me?"

Billy stated, "Celebrities come down here all the time. They bring presents, play games with us, and then pat themselves on the back because they helped out the poor folk. Y'all pose for pictures with the paparazzi, get great publicity, and then you forget all about us."

Michael said, "I'm not down here for publicity. If you look around you'll see there are no paparazzi hiding in the trees. I had to switch into three different cars before I drove down here. I love kids. You're the hope of the future. I want to make sure you make good decisions and make something of yourselves."

Billy said, "I can't get do anything with my life. Look at where I live."

Michael said, "You should see what Gary, Indiana looks like. It is not the land of opportunity. But my brothers and I got out and The Jackson Five became a worldwide success. It's not where you come from it's where you're planning to go."

Soon Matthew hollered, "Snack time! We got banana cream pies, chocolate milk, and graham crackers."

Michael walked into the house to help bring the snacks outside. Unfortunately, someone left their skateboard in the middle of the kitchen. Michael slipped on it, pulled on a tray on a counter, landed on his back, and then a banana cream pie landed on his face. Matthew came over to Michael and asked, "Yo, Mike, are you alright?"

Michael was about to say, "Yes, I'm alright," when he heard a sweet sound. Karen was laughing. Michael turned and saw that Karen was holding her sides and laughing fit to burst. Karen said, "Sorry, Michael, but you looked so silly with that pie on your face! I thought that only happened in Saturday morning cartoons!" Michael didn't mind. Karen's laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever had. He would give anything to hear it for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tremaine, China, Prince, and Paris stayed in bed all day. Tremaine asked, "What are we supposed to do all day? Watch the ceiling?"

Michael said, "I'll have a portable TV set put in your room and China's. I know your mother wouldn't approve but I'll make an exception."

Edward carried around a first-aid kit with creams, sprays, and other medication for the kids. Michael asked him, "Are you sure you and Grace can look after the kids?"

Edward said, "Of course, sir. This isn't the first case of chicken pox I've had to face."

Michael said, "Okay, I'll call at noon and if there are any problems just call me."

The Cascios, a New Jersey family who were friends with Michael, visited Neverland. It was summer, school was out, and the Cascio kids loved Tremaine and China. Frank Cascio came into Tremaine's room and asked, "Hey, dude, how do you feel?"

Tremaine said, "Like I just faced Mr. T in a wrestling match."

Frank laughed and said, "Don't worry, dude. Chicken pox only lasts for about a week and then you'll be good as new."

Tremaine said, "Thanks."

Frank picked up Tremaine's Ninja Turtle action figures and asked, "Wanna play?"

Tremaine said, "Sure." Tremaine played with Michelangelo and Raphael. Frank played with Leonardo and Donatello. Tremaine said, "A true ninja stands up to injustice. Ninjas are silent and one with the night. My mom taught me that."

Frank said, "I know. Your mom knows ninjutsu and is teaching you to be a ninja as well."

Tremaine said, "She'll teach you if you ask her."

Frank said, "I saw _The Karate Kid, Part II_. I think martial arts fighting can be really dangerous."

Tremaine said, "We have _The Karate Kid, Part III_ at the movie theater. But it ain't as good as the other two movies."

Michael overheard the boys playing when he got back from work. He remembered all the things he first did with Karen...


	4. Chapter 4

Karen said, "Ninjutsu is not the martial art for everyone. Ninjutsu is the art of war, the art of invisibility, and the art of survival. You're a survivor, Michael, and a protector and defender of life. Therefore, I believe you can learn the way of the ninja."

Michael said, "Great. When can we start?"

Karen said, "Right now."

Karen had converted part of her basement at her Holmby Hills mansion into a dojo. Karen said, "First we start with meditation. Meditation links your mind, body, and soul." Karen crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. Michael did the same thing. They focused on meditation for a week then Karen taught Michael some basic self-defense. Michael asked, "When can I learn how to use weapons, like the swords?"

Karen replied, "They're not just _swords_." Karen took two swords out of their scabbards; the swords had long, slightly curved blades and circular guards for hilts. She explained, "These are _katanas_." She took out two different swords that were several inches shorter than the  _katanas_ and said, "These are  _ninjatō_." Finally she took out two daggers and said, "These are  _tantō_ _._ I had to wait a few years before Sensei let me use weapons. A sword is not a toy. It is a weapon that is made for one purpose: to slay. It's only as good or evil as the person who wields it."

Michael asked, "What about the other weapons you have?"

Karen said, "There are dozens of weapons used in Japanese martial arts. The sword is the weapon that best suits me. I also wield _kunai_ , knives that you can throw, use to gouge holes in walls, or in direct hand-to-hand combat. I can also wield _nunchaku, sai, tonfa,_ the _bō_ staff _,_ and the _hanbō_ staff _,_ which are used in Okinawan kobudō, the weapons system of the Japanese prefecture of Okinawa."

Michael asked, "So I have to wait years before I can use a sword?"

Karen said, "I'll be a little more lenient than Sensei. After a few more sessions we can practice with wooden practice swords."

Michael said, "That sounds fair."

Michael had spent his entire life dancing which resulted in exceptional footwork. Karen said, "Your kata is more advanced than mine was when I started training. Let's see how well you do with swords." Karen took out two _bokken_. Karen taught him how to lunge, block, and guard his body. The next time Michael stopped by her house they used the _bō_ staff. Michael liked sparring against Karen. He usually didn't like any exercise that didn't involve dancing.

Later Michael asked Karen, "Do I show real potential as a ninja?"

Karen replied, "To tell the truth you're too nice to be a serious killer. But that's okay. I told Sensei that the Bible says 'Thou shalt not kill' so he taught me to defend myself instead of how to kill my enemies."

Michael said, "If you're a person who works for peace why do you practice martial arts?"

Karen explained, "Even though I work for peace and saving the environment there will always be people who disagree with what I do. Look at Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. People sent him death threats everyday and then he was shot while standing on a balcony. Maybe if he knew some self-defense he might still be with us."

Michael said, "So ninjutsu is a way to protect yourself if someone tries to hurt or kill you because of your environmentalism?"

Karen said, "Bingo. Plus, martial arts helps keep me in shape and lowers my blood pressure.

Sometimes Karen would shoot hoops at the net she had set up on her garage door. Michael just sat and watched until Karen asked, "Want to shoot some hoops with me?"

Michael blushed and said, "I'm not...all that great...at basketball...or any sport for that matter."

Karen said, "I'll teach you."

She gave Michael the ball and said, "Shoot it."

Michael threw the ball at the net but it bounced off the rim. Michael said, "See."

Karen said, "You need to loosen up. Come on. Get loose." Michael flexed his arms, legs, and neck. Karen said, "Now you just need to position your feet properly." Michael re-positioned his feet and then Karen said, "Lift the ball up with both arms. Lower them. Tuck in your left elbow. Now shoot." Michael threw the ball...and it went into the hoop.

Michael said, "Woo hoo!"

Karen said, "Now you can shoot a basketball."

Another day Michael walked into the house and Karen was sitting in the parlor room reading a book. Michael said, "Hi. What are you reading?"

Karen replied, " _The Life and Times of Frederick Douglass_."

Michael asked, "Is it good?"

Karen said, "Yes. Pull up a chair and take out a book. It's a great way to relax and your brain won't be idle." Michael took a book off the bookcase titled _The Interesting Narrative of the Life of Olaudah Equiano_. Michael sat in a chair and started reading. Michael didn't hear Tremaine come in.

Tremaine asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

Michael looked up and said, "Just reading."

Tremaine asked, "You like to read?"

Michael said, "Yes, I love to read."

Karen said, "You're the first guy I've met outside of college whose said that."

Michael said, "Blame my tutor Rose Fine. She's the one who got me hooked."

When Karen stopped by Michael's house one day she saw him sketching on a pad. She walked over and saw that he was making a sketch of Louis the llama. Karen said, "It's a great likeness."

Michael said, "Whoa! You scared me. And thank you."

Karen asked, "Who taught you how to sketch?"

Michael said, "Diana Ross. I also learn stuff from art books."

Karen said, "I prefer photography. It's the best way to capture images in nature."

Michael said, "You should try sketching. I'll teach you if you like."

Karen said, "Okay."

Michael got her a sketchpad and said, "Just draw what comes to mind."

Karen started drawing and when she was finished she asked Michael, "What do you think?"

Michael said, "That's a great picture of a lion."

Karen said, "It's supposed to be a bear."

Michael said, "And I can see that!"

Karen said, "I'm a terrible artist. The only B I ever got on a report card was in art class."

Michael said, "I'll give you a few lessons." Over time Karen's art skills didn't get better. Michael said, "Maybe you should focus on abstract art. It doesn't look like anything but people's emotions."

Karen said, "Emotions? I can write an essay on a painting by Leonardo da Vinci and the emotions he put in it. But I'm not sure I can reflect my emotions in a painting."

Michael told her, "Karen, you keep your emotions guarded. That's the problem. You're smart, sweet, intelligent, funny. But you hide it."

Karen said, "I don't like putting myself on display."

Michael said, "Art isn't mechanical. It's not a science. It's just you and the canvas. Let go, Karen. Paint what you feel."

An hour later Karen said, "I'm done!"

Michael saw a forest on the canvas. Tall trees, a blue lake, and different animals near the water, in trees, and flying in the sky. Michael said, "This is a masterpiece."


	5. Chapter 5

Tremaine asked Michael, "Are you and Mom serious about having thirteen kids? Because I don't know any woman who wants to go through pregnancy thirteen times."

Michael laughed and told his stepson, "I always fantasized about having a large family since I come from a large family. But I knew that when I proposed to your mother she wouldn't be true-blue with the idea of thirteen kids. We might have more in the future or we could always adopt."

Tremaine asked, "You mean I might get a brother or sister from Africa or China?"

Michael said, "Yes, probably, unless you didn't like the idea."

Tremaine said, "If you and Mom wanna adopt, me and China deserve a say in the matter."

Michael said, "Fair enough."

When The Utopian Knights had stayed at Neverland it renewed Michael's resolve to have a large family. Michael remembered that Karen also came from a huge family. She may have only four siblings, but she had dozens of cousins, aunts, and uncles. Michael remembered when he first met Karen's clan. He could feel their eyes on him. Hear them breathing down his neck. They wanted to know if Michael really did care about Karen or if he would turn out like her other boyfriends...


	6. Chapter 6

Michael drove to Karen's mansion in his Benz. A boy named Toby went to pick up his ball when it bounced near Michael's car. When Michael got out of the car he picked up the ball and said, "I think this is yours."

Toby gasped and said, "Hi. You're Michael Jackson! You're famous."

Michael quickly looked both ways and said, "Am I?"

Toby laughed and asked, "You're visiting the reunion?"

Michael said, "Yeah. Why don't you introduce me to everybody?" Toby led Michael to the picnic tables and soon everyone was crowding around Michael.

Uncle Don said, "Sit down, son. Let me take a look at you." Michael sat next to him and Uncle Don eyed him from his head to his toes. He said, "You've got curly hair. That doesn't work for most guys but you pull it off very well. The sequined military jacket is very flashy but original. You wear white socks with your loafers. I liked that fad during the fifties. I'm so glad you brought it back. You're very handsome. I'm sure the girls can't keep their hands off you." Michael didn't reply since Uncle Don didn't phrase his comments in the form of questions. Uncle Don asked, "Do you care about Karen?"

Michael said, "Yes, I do care about her. I'm in love with her."

Uncle Don raised his eyebrows but didn't smile. Uncle Don then said, "You know I want all my kids, nieces, and nephews to be happy. I want to make sure they get the most out of life. I also want to spend time with my great-nephews and nieces before I go." Michael felt embarrassed since Uncle Don had changed the talk to kids. Michael knew that he wanted kids more than anything else in the world. He didn't know for sure if he wanted to have kids with Karen. But if he never considered the possibility of having kids with Karen then he was already setting her up for a fall.

Then Charlene Waller, Karen's favorite cousin, sat next to Michael. She said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson. I liked The Jackson Five in the seventies and I love the music you're making in the eighties."

Michael said, "Thank you."

Charlene said, "The last time I saw that look of genuine happiness on Karen's face was when she was dating Leroy."

Michael said, "Leroy..."

Charlene explained, "Tremaine's baby daddy. As soon as he got Karen pregnant he broke off the relationship. Went to a college outside the state." Michael didn't say anything. Charlene asked Michael, "What's Karen's favorite color?"

Michael said, "Green."

Charlene asked, "What's Karen's favorite animal?"

Michael said, "She doesn't have a favorite. She loves all animals, from elephants to spiders."

Charlene asked, "How does Karen like her chicken prepared?"

Michael said, "Karen doesn't eat meat. She's a vegetarian, like me."

Charlene asked, "What does Karen love the most?"

Michael said, "God, her family, her friends, animals, and nature."

Charlene said, "Wow! You really do love Karen."

Isaac then talked to Michael and said point-black, "I don't care how famous you are. If you hurt my sister in any way I will hunt you down and make your life a living Hell. There'd be no place you can hide."

Michael asked, "Where on Earth can a person like me ever run to or hide?"

Karen's friends also wanted to make sure Michael wasn't mistreating Karen. Michael J. Fox asked Michael Jackson, "Are things serious with you and the Doc?" They were at the Jacksons' Encino mansion. Michael J. Fox had stopped by to check out MJ's mini-menagerie.

Michael said, "Things are good. Couldn't be better."

Michael J. Fox said, "I'm just asking because of the way you look at each other."

MJ asked, "What do you mean?"

Michael J. Fox explained, "When you're in a room you don't look at anyone else but the Doc. When she reads a book she peeks over the top and you look into each others' eyes. It feels like a powerful energy is moving through the room. That's love in its purest form."

When Willie and Marva Pratt visited California, Willie asked him, "Why do you love Karen Vanessa Lincoln?"

Michael replied, "She's intelligent, one of the smartest people I know. She's tough and gentle. If someone messes with her she'll break that person's arm, then drive them to the hospital, put their arm in cast, and try to help them with any problems they have in life. She respects nature. She loves animals. She loves them so much that you can't hurt a fly or a cockroach in her house. She's a wonderful mother. She has strong morals and values from being an activist during the sixties and seventies. On top of all that she's gorgeous."

Willie asked, "Do you think she's more beautiful than your mother?"

Michael said, "Definitely."

Marva said, "Then she's the one for you."


	7. Chapter 7

When Michael finished reading China her bedtime story she asked him, "Did it take a long time for you to decide whether or not to marry Mom?"

Michael said, "Marriage is a big decision for a man, a woman, and any kids the couple may already have."

China asked, "When did you decide that you loved Mom?"

Michael said, "Late 1983, early 1984."

China asked, "Why didn't you marry her then?"

Michael said, "I didn't want to feel like I was rushing your mother into anything. I had to keep dating her to ensure that the feelings I had for her were love, not just infatuation." 

When Michael lay down in his bed he thought how lonely his bed was without Karen. He didn't give much thought about his empty bed until he first made love to Karen. When you have sex for the first time your whole body is itching to do it again...


	8. Chapter 8

Michael couldn't get his mind off Karen. He'd just left her house, arrived home, took a shower, and was lying on his bed trying to get his mind in check. Even though Michael had left the Jehovah's Witnesses he still felt guilt about having sex before marriage. But he reasoned that if he really wanted to make love to Karen he shouldn't fight those feelings. Michael replayed the scene in his head. They had been dancing and then they started kissing. When they were kissing it had awakened a feeling in Michael. No, not a feeling. _A hunger._ He'd gone into her because he loved her, because he needed her, because he wanted to give her a child. Karen hadn't fought him off, she embraced what they had done. As Michael lay on his bed he realized how lonely it suddenly felt. If he did marry Karen he'd finally get to share his bed with someone. The last thought Michael had before he drifted off to sleep was that he had finally lost his virginity.

When Michael went to Karen's house he asked her point-blank, "You're not furious or disgusted that we had sex together, are you?"

Karen said, "What? No!"

Michael raised his eyebrows and asked, "So you liked it?"

Karen said, "I loved it. The last time I had sex was in October 1979. But I was drunk so I don't remember much about that night."

Michael asked, "What about Leroy?"

Karen asked, "You wanna know if having sex with you was better than having sex with Leroy?"

Michael said, "Sure."

Karen said, "It's been years but I do remember being with Leroy. Since I was raped by my stepfather I had a fear of sex." Michael thought,  _You're not the only one._ Karen continued, "Leroy helped me overcome my fears. That's something you both have in common. He also gave me Tremaine and I'll always be in debt with him for that." Michael smiled and then Karen said, "Whether or not having sex with you is better than having sex with Leroy is a question I can't honestly answer right now."

Michael asked, "Why not?" Karen gave him a look and Michael said, "Ooooooh."

Karen said, "The kids are at Michael J. Fox's house. They're not due back for three hours. That gives us plenty of time alone." Michael wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and then carried her bridal style upstairs.

When Michael was in Japan he decided to meet a friend of Karen's named Hirohito Hendrix. He used to be a soldier for the Japan Self-Defense Forces, joined Interpol after he was discharged, and was married to a black Brazilian woman. Hirohito met Michael at his hotel and said, "Pleasure to meet you, MJ. Karen has told me so much about you."

Michael said, "Karen has told me plenty about you."

Hirohito asked, "Want me to take you on a tour of Tokyo? I can also give you a tour of other places in Japan."

Michael said, "You can take me to Hokkaido. Karen told me the forests there are absolutely beautiful."

When Michael had finished his three shows in Tokyo he and Hirohito took a plane to Hokkaido. Hirohito said, "You'll get plenty of exercise walking up these mountains. The view is worth the climb." When they were at the top and looked down at the wetlands Hirohito asked, "Are you in love with Karen?"

Michael said, "Yes, I am."

Hirohito said, "Good, 'cause I can tell that she loves you with all her heart. I haven't seen Karen look so lighthearted and happy in years." Michael didn't reply. Hirohito asked, "Are you going to propose when you get back to the USA?"

Michael said, "I've thought about it."

Hirohito asked, "Do you love her?"

Michael said, "I already told you I did-"

"Then that settles it. When you get home buy a diamond ring. Buy the biggest diamond they've got. Tell Karen that you love her and that if she loves you she should prove it by accepting your proposal."

Michael asked, "You're not the kind of guy who sits around, are you?"

Hirohito said, "Nope, I believe in Fate. I believe things happen for a reason."

When Michael got home he told Bill Bray, "Take my credit card down to the jewelry store. Buy a diamond ring. Not too big or too small."

Bill smiled and said, "I knew I heard wedding bells in your future."

When Bill bought the ring Michael dressed in a red shirt, a black leather jacket, white socks, and loafers. He thought an Armani suit was too formal. He told himself,  _This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. This is more important than an awards show, a groundbreaking short film, or an endorsement deal._

Karen had called Michael and told him that she gave her staff the night off and her kids were sleeping over at Emmanuel's house. When Michael got to Karen's house he saw her tossing and turning in her sleep on the couch. Michael held her in his arms and quietly said, "Karen, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you." When she woke up, Karen immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When their lips parted Michael said, "Wow. Did you miss me that much?"

Karen said, "Yes, I missed you." Karen then said, "Michael, I need to tell you something."

Michael said, "What is it?"

Karen said, "Michael, I'm pregnant."

Michael replied, "Really?"

Karen said, "Yeah, really really."

Michael's eyes lit up and he said, "I'm going to be a father?"

Karen said, "Yes. You're going to be a father."

Michael hugged her tightly and excitedly said, "This is the best news anyone's ever given me!"

Karen said, "I'm glad you're happy as opposed to the previous baby daddies who refused to acknowledge me or my babies' existence as soon as I said the P word."

Michael said, "I also have something important to ask you. Do you love me?"

Karen replied, "Yes, I love you."

Michael said, "Prove it." Michael stuck a hand into an inside pocket in his jacket, got out a small black case, put it on the table, opened the top to reveal a diamond ring, and said, "Marry me."  _No turning back now._ Michael then said, "Karen, I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you. You're my daytime, my nighttime, my world. You're my whole life. I plan to be the best husband I can possibly be. I'll try to be the best dad possible for Tremaine and China because I love them just as much as I love you. I'll respect your career because I know you're highly skilled and gifted. Karen, when I was in Japan you were all I thought about. I couldn't stand not having you in my arms. Karen, I can't survive without you."

Karen looked deeply into Michael's eyes and said, "Michael, there's something in your eyes that touches everyone. Even when I tried to shove off your first advances towards me you were persistent. I thought you would turn out like every other man I've met but you haven't. When I'm away from you for a few minutes I can't stop thinking about you. I pray for you more than I pray for myself. When you smile it lights up my whole world."

Michael asked, "Is that a yes?"

Karen laughed and said, "Yes, it's a yes. Yes, yes, a thousands time yes!" Michael swore that his heart melted. Michael and Karen French kissed each other passionately. Karen caressed Michael's Jheri curls with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. Michael loved it when Karen ran her fingers through his hair. Then he immediately carried her to her room and made love to her like she was the only person on Earth.

When they scheduled their wedding on October 24, 1987, Michael spent most of his time trying to write his wedding vows. But he couldn't come up with a single word. He told Jermaine about his predicament. Jermaine said, "I didn't bother to write my vows. I just said what was in my heart when I married Hazel. I suggest you do the same thing."

Two weeks after the wedding Michael, Karen, Tremaine, and China gave an interview for _Ebony_ magazine. The reporter asked Michael, "What do you love about Karen Lincoln?"

Michael said, "I love her intelligence. I love her generosity of spirit. I love her stubbornness and hardheadedness. I love her strength, her compassion, and her loyalty."

The reporter then asked Karen, "What do you love about Michael Jackson?"

Karen said, "I love his gentle nature. I love his creativity. I love his perseverance, his sensitivity, and his humor."


	9. Chapter 9

Frank Cascio was in China's room having a tea party with her dolls. China asked, "More tea?"

Frank said, "Why, thank you."

China poured the pretend tea from the teapot into Frank's teacup and Frank pretended to drink it. China said, "You're much better at playing tea party than Tremaine. He always brings his action figures to my tea parties. Then he says that Batman, Spider-Man, and the Ninja Turtles heard a cry for help and leaves the party to fight crime."

Frank said, "He's just afraid that being caught playing dolls will ruin his cool guy image."

China said, "Mom's not that much better. Auntie Lisa says that Mom hated playing with dolls when they were kids. When Mom has a tea party with my dolls her heart's just not in it."

Frank asked, "What about your butler, Edward?"

China said, "He's better than Mom or Tremaine. He liked playing with me and had his heart in it. But Edward doesn't have to play with me when Michael's around. Michael _loves_ dolls. He even collects them, the way most people collect baseball cards or comic books."

Frank said, "That sounds cool. My dad wouldn't be caught dead at a tea party."

China said, "Yeah, Michael's cool and not just because he's the King of Pop. He loves playing dolls with me but also plays superhero and basketball with Tremaine. He spends time with us. There a lot of dads who don't know who their kids are."

Frank asked, "Like your and Tremaine's biological fathers?"

China said, "Yeah. We didn't ask a lot of questions about them since Mom doesn't like talking about her past relationships. A lot of kids in South Central don't know who or where their fathers are so it seemed like a normal thing."

Frank said, "Having a dad who's not around is not cool. It shouldn't even be considered normal."

China said, "Yeah. When Mom started dating Michael everyone told us that if they got married then having the biggest superstar as a stepfather would be the coolest thing in the world. But Tremaine and I didn't care about Michael's fame and fortune. We cared about what kind of person he is. He's funny, sweet, gentle, smart, and treats Mom really nice. He treats me and Tremaine nicely too. Most Mom's blind dates couldn't even remember our names."

Frank said, "I'm glad you guys got Michael. You all make a great family. Can you please pass the sugar?"

After the tea party Frank went into the nursery to see Prince and Paris. Paris was sleeping but Prince was wide awake. Frank picked him up and cradled him. Frank said, "You know that Tremaine and China are your older brother and sister. But they're your half-brother and half-sister. I don't think it really matters and I hope you know it doesn't. But Tremaine and China still call Michael by his first name. I'm not sure if they'll ever learn to call him Dad. When you learn to talk I hope you call Michael 'Daddy.' Mike said that he had to call his father Joseph when he was a kid. I can tell that that hurt Michael and the other Jackson siblings. When you learn to talk make sure you call Michael 'Daddy.' Better yet, make sure Daddy is your first word. When Paris wakes up make sure you tell her this info."

Prince said, "Yassuh."

Frank said, "Good. Wait, did you just say 'Yes, sir'? Whoa, I think you learned to talk!" Frank took Prince downstairs to show him off. What Frank didn't know was that Michael was in China's room, the room next to the nursery. China had left behind a glass cup and Michael used it to listen through the wall. An invasion of privacy? Most definitely. But Michael thought about what Frank had said.

When it was almost bedtime Michael read _The Lorax_ to Tremaine and China. They were in China's room. Tremaine said, "I'm getting too old for picture books. Can you read us a more challenging book, Michael?"

Michael stayed quiet after Tremaine said that. After five minutes of silence China asked, "Michael, are you okay?"

Michael snapped out of it and said, "Yes. Sorry."

Michael went downstairs and got a copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. He went back upstairs to read it to Tremaine and China. After Michael read the first three chapters China asked, "Why did Alice care so much about the White Rabbit?"

Michael explained, "She never saw a rabbit wearing clothes or carrying a pocket watch. If you met a clothed, talking rabbit wouldn't you follow it?"

China said, "Not down a rabbit hole. Who knows where that would lead?"

Michael said, "A world where the impossible becomes the everyday. Imagine if Dorothy never visited Oz or the Darling children never flew to Neverland or the Pevensie siblings never found Narnia."

Tremaine said, "Those worlds are easier to understand than Wonderland. Wonderland makes no sense."

Michael said, "Dr. Suess used to say that he loved nonsense. It wakes up your brain cells. Alice was bored and drowsy and her adventure in Wonderland surely woke up her brain cells."

Michael then tucked China in. But China asked, "Why did you get so quiet when I asked you to read me a more challenging book?"

Michael answered with a question, "Are you and Tremaine happy here at Neverland?"

Tremaine said, "Yeah, we love it."

Michael asked, "What about me? Are you happy here with me?"

China said, "Of course! We both love you. Mom loves you too." Michael asked, "Will the two of you ever call me Daddy?"

That question caught Tremaine and China off-guard. Tremaine then said, "You and Mom have been married for two years. There a lot of people who didn't think this would last. Celebrity marriages usually don't last long. China and I weren't sure how long this marriage would last. If it didn't work out and we had already started calling you 'Daddy' then we would have to switch back to calling you 'Michael.' The adjustment would be tough for both of us."

Michael asked, "So if my marriage with your mother lasts a few more years will that prove that I was one hundred percent serious when I proposed to your mom? Will that prove that her happiness and yours is more important to me than anything else in the world?"

Tremaine said, "Sure," and China slapped him upside the head.

China said, "Maybe one day we will call you Daddy. I'm not sure when but the day will come when calling you Daddy will be as natural as breathing. Fair enough?"

Michael said, "I guess so."

Tremaine started to walk out but Michael picked him up and carried him. Tremaine said, "In a year or two you won't be able to pick me up."

Michael said, "I know. But until then I'm still entitled to it."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Michael had moved into Karen's Holmby Hills mansion everyone had to made a few adjustments. Half of Michael's security team moved onto the estate while the other half stayed at the Jacksons' Encino estate. Michael's animals moved in and Karen was able to make room for them in her mini-menagerie. Bill Bray asked Karen, "Dr. Lincoln, where can me and the guys relax and rest our weary heads?"

Karen replied, "You'll have to stay in the pool house. It might be a tight fit but it's clean and comfortable."

Louie the llama asked, "Is there a special area in your zoo for llamas?"

Karen said, "Louie and Jabbar will bunk with Rocket. Prince and Princess will bunk with Yoyo. Samson and Nala can bunk with T'Challa and Armando. Bubbles can bunk with Einstein in the attic." The animals all started complaining and Karen exclaimed, "Look, everyone! Until we move into a bigger place we'll all have to make do."

After Edward finished preparing dinner, one of the security guards got out a fork and started tasting the food. Edward asked, "What are you doing?! If you want dinner you can cook it yourself in the pool house."

The security guard said, "I have to make sure the food isn't poisoned. Mr. Jackson gets plenty of death threats in the mail."

Edward replied, "Dr. Lincoln and her children receives death threats as well. But she and I both know there's no way poison could have gotten into the food. All this food is packaged goods from the grocery store. So unless the cowards who are threatening this family know exactly what boxes, bags, and cartons I will purchase at the store, poison is not a reliable killer."

The security guard said, "I guess you're right. But this food is delicious! Will you teach me how to cook like this?"

Edward said, "I can cook a few meals for you and your co-workers but these recipes are family secrets."

In the evening on the day Michael moved in Karen told Michael, "Since we're married there are a few things that we get to share."

Michael asked, "What things are those?"

Karen said, "Time with the kids. If I'm working late Edward usually reads them a bedtime story. If I make it home on time I read to them. Since you're here now you get to read them as well."

Michael said, "Okay. You know I love your kids and I've read to them before." When Michael went upstairs he found Tremaine and China in China's bedroom. Michael asked, "Did you brush your teeth?"

They both said, "Yes, Michael."

Michael said, "Great. Then I can read to you."

China said, "Yay."

Tremaine, trying to act older than he really was, said, "That'd be cool."

Michael took _The Velveteen Rabbit_ off China's bookshelf. Michael got on the bed and sat between Tremaine and China. After he read the story Tremaine and China got under the covers. Michael asked, "Tremaine, why are you sleeping in China's room?"

Tremaine said, "So you and Mom can have some privacy tonight. My bedroom is next to Mom's and I can sometimes hear things through the walls. You picking up what I'm putting down?"

Michael said, "Please don't talk like a gangster. And, yes, I do understand what you're talking about. But what if one of you needs something in the middle of the night?"

China explained, "We'll just wake up Edward. He's officially off duty after nine o'clock. But he always warms up some milk for us if we have trouble sleeping."

Michael said, "Okay." He kissed them both goodnight and turned off the light.

Since this was Michael's first night with Karen after their wedding he wanted to do something different. After Michael and Karen undressed they started French kissing. Michael started kissing her neck and then moved down to her breasts. He sucked and licked her nipples and Karen let out moans of pleasure. Then he moved his fingers down to her vagina and started stroking her clitoris. Michael had read a book on female anatomy to learn about different ways he could make love to Karen. The book stated that the clitoris was a woman's pleasure point. If a male touched the clitoris, even lightly with his finger, it would give the woman a great rush of pleasure. The book also stated that a woman's nipples are highly sensitive and become erect when she's excited. Michael also learned about erogenous zones, other parts of a woman's body that bring her pleasure. But the catch was that for each woman the erogenous zone could be in a different location: the back of the neck, the arms, the toes, et cetera. Michael also read about a woman's orgasm, the point where her pleasure becomes so intense and unbearable that she experiences an internal explosion and showers down fluids and feels an unbelievable release and peace. Since Michael and Karen both kept in shape Michael could move Karen's body wherever she liked it to be moved.

The next morning the alarm clock went off. It was meant for Karen but it also woke up Michael. When they woke up Karen said, "I just want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Michael said, "You're my dream come true."

Then they kissed each other. When their lips parted Karen said, "I need to get to work early so I'll use the bathroom first." Michael kissed her on the lips again before she left their bed. Michael didn't like being in bed alone so he got up and stretched for awhile. He thought it was a bad idea to go downstairs without taking a shower since he smelled like sex. He didn't want Edward, Tremaine, China, or Bill Bray giving him any funny looks.

After Michael came home from the Australian leg of his tour he found Karen asleep on the couch. He also saw that her belly had gotten bigger. She was starting to show. The baby definitely wasn't a secret anymore. When Michael and Karen told Tremaine and China that Karen was pregnant China exclaimed, "Woohoo! That means I won't be the youngest anymore."

Tremaine said, "When you have more kids than parents the oldest kid becomes the emergency adult. Since you two will definitely be traveling a lot that means I've gotta take on more responsibility, right?"

Karen said, "Pretty much, Tremaine."

Tremaine sighed and said, "I guess having a little brother will be cool."

China added, "Or a little sister."

Michael stroked Karen's face and then she woke up. Karen said, "Michael! Glad you're back."

Michael said, "Good to be back. I missed you and the kids." They kissed each other and then Michael asked, "Do you need anything?"

Karen said, "I could use a glass of iced tea."

She was about to get up but Michael said, "You lay down and I'll get your iced tea." As Michael poured a glass of iced tea he figured that Karen didn't get a lot of chances to relax when she was pregnant with Tremaine and China. He wanted to make sure her pregnancy was as comfortable as possible.

In March 1988 Michael, Karen, the kids, and the staff officially moved to the Neverland Ranch. Michael had told Karen he saw himself as a “Peter Pan” figure, a committed champion for the happiness of children. Karen told him, "I loved reading _Peter Pan_ when I was kid. I still love reading it as an adult. When I took a Children's Literature class in college I wrote about Neverland for an essay. Neverland symbolizes childhood, immortality, and escapism. But immortality comes with a price. Neverland has been the home of several Lost Boys but when they show signs of growing up Peter sends them home. Wendy showed feelings toward Peter but since he's an eternal child he doesn't really understand the kind of love Wendy tried to express to him. Since Peter sees so many people come and go he must be terribly lonely. I myself wouldn't want immortality."

Michael asked, "What if you had someone to share it with?"

Karen said, "Then I might consider it."

In early May Michael came home to Neverland after performing in Minneapolis for three consecutive nights. Karen was lying down on the couch watching TV. She had been on maternity leave for a few months. She said, "Hi, Michael."

Michael asked, "How do you feel?"

Karen said, "Just great." Michael sat next to her on the couch and started rubbing her feet while they watched TV. Karen said, "I find it hard to believe I was able to continue my studies while I was pregnant with Tremaine. That boy came out a week late. Madea drove me to the hospital three times and they were false alarms."

Michael laughed and said, "Tremaine probably thought your womb was so cozy that he didn't want to leave."

Karen laughed and said, "China was born prematurely. When I felt the contractions I yelled for Evelyn to drive me to the hospital. I knew that China would be born early and would need intensive care to make sure she didn't die."

Michael said, "It's a good thing you're a quick thinker. Marlon and Brandon were born prematurely. Marlon lived but Brandon died."

Karen said, "That's terrible. I know twins have a special bond so Marlon must miss him."

Michael said, "Yeah, we all do." They both stayed silent for awhile. The whole family had prayed for Michael and Karen's first child. The obstetricians and gynecologists said that Karen and the baby were very healthy. Karen ate plenty of fruits and vegetables and took mandatory tests. Now all they had to do was wait.

Michael and Karen were at Michael J. Fox's house when Karen's contractions started. Michael J. Fox was in the living room with Karen and when she started breathing fast he asked, "Doc, are you okay?"

Karen said, "The contractions are now five minutes apart. I need to go the hospital. NOW!"

Michael J. Fox yelled, "Yo, MJ, the Doc's having a baby!"

Michael carried her bridal style, put her in the back seat, then drove the Rolls-Royce at top speed to the hospital. At the hospital Michael told the nurse, "Hi, I'm Michael Jackson. My wife, Dr. Karen Lincoln, is about to have our child."

The nurse asked, "Has her water broken yet?"

Michael said, "No."

The nurse said, "Then we'll have to put her in a waiting room."

Michael and Karen waited in the waiting room until Karen said, "Mike, my water just broke."

Michael repeated, "Your water broke?"

Michael opened the door and screamed down the hall, "My wife's water just broke!"

Karen exclaimed, "Michael! Just call down to the front desk and ask for an obstetrician."

Michael called the front desk and a few minutes later an obstetrician named Dr. Delphine Moody said, "Hello, Mr. Jackson, Dr. Lincoln. Mr. Jackson I'll need you to change into some scrubs before you help Dr. Lincoln in the delivery room."

In the delivery room Karen held onto Michael's hand so hard that she sprained it. She kept pushing and pushing until they heard a baby crying. Dr. Moody said, "Congratulations, it's a boy!" Tremaine and China, who had received rides to the hospital via limo, were allowed to come in and see their new baby brother, Prince Michael Jackson.

When Tremaine saw him he said, "He looks just like me! He even has my hair!" When Prince started crying Tremaine added, "And he has China's mouth."

China punched him in the arm and asked, "When can we play with him?"

Karen replied, "Probably when he's around six months old. He should be crawling by then."

Michael held the baby with light brown skin and soft, black hair. He said, "Karen, words can't describe how I feel. I've been blessed beyond comprehension. I promise to be the best father I can possibly be."

Tremaine said, "Since I'm the oldest, that means I'm going to work hard to be the best big brother in the world."

China added, "And I'll be the best big sister in the world." They all smiled while Karen rocked him to sleep.

When Michael and Karen were alone Michael said, "Karen you did great."

Karen said, "Thanks. You were great too. Some men faint when their wives give birth."

Michael smiled and said, "Well I definitely wasn't going to miss seeing our child come into this world." Then Michael leaned in and kissed her. Karen had to stay in the hospital for a few days to recuperate from childbirth while Michael, Tremaine, and China took Prince home to Neverland.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward stepped into the dining room and said, "Mr. Emmanuel Lewis has arrived, Mr. Jackson."

Little Emmanuel Lewis walked in and exclaimed, "MJ!"

Michael exclaimed, "Manny!" Michael picked him up and gave him a big hug. Even though Emmanuel was nineteen years old he was only four feet three inches tall. Tremaine was almost eight years younger but even he was taller than Emmanuel.

Emmanuel said, "Nice to see you, Mike. How are Tremaine and China?"

Michael explained, "They have the chicken pox. They're quarantined in their rooms."

Emmanuel went upstairs and talked to Tremaine first. "Hey, Tremaine!"

Tremaine replied, "Hey, Emmanuel!"

Emmanuel asked, "How do you feel?"

Tremaine stated, "Great as soon as I can leave this house. When I had the chicken pox on that season four episode of  _House of Payne_ it didn't feel this bad."

Emmanuel said, "That was TV. This is real life."

Tremaine asked, "How's real life treating you?"

Emmanuel said, "My classes at Clark Atlanta University are going great."

Tremaine said, "You know how upset my mom was when you didn't decide to go to Atlanta A&T."

Emmanuel said, "Clark Atlanta has a great arts program. Besides I can register for a class at A&T. Students cross-register for courses at different colleges all the time."

Tremaine asked, "Why are you pining for a college degree anyway?"

Emmanuel said, "You know how tough it is for child stars when we grow up. I don't wanna end up like Gary Coleman, doing drugs, attacking people who want me to say my catchphrase."

Tremaine said, "You don't have a catchphrase."

Emmanuel stated, "The point is I want to keep my options open. Getting a college degree will open up doors that my years on television can't." 

At lunchtime Emmanuel ate with China in her room. He asked her, "Did you have a fight with Mike or something?"

China said, "No! Well, sort of."

Emmanuel asked, "Sort of?"

China explained, "Well, last night Michael asked us if we would ever call him 'Dad' and I said maybe someday if he and Mom are married for a few more years. And then he got upset because we were questioning his love for Mom and us."

Emmanuel said, "Michael loves your mother more than oxygen. Your happiness is his top priority."

China said, "He pretty much said the same thing and he did sound angry or insulted or just plain sad."

Emmanuel said, "I'll talk to him."

Michael was reading books in the small library located on the main floor. Emmanuel said, "Mike, can I talk with you?"

Michael put down his book and said, "Sure, about what?"

Emmanuel said, "About the talk you, Tremaine, and China had last night."

Michael said, "Manny, I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

Emmanuel said, "Too bad, ya gotta hear this." Emmanuel pulled up a chair, sat down, and looked up at Michael's face. "Mike, my parents divorced when I was only two. I was raised by my mother and saw my father for the first time when I was six. I asked Lizziebeth what we should call him. She told me to call him Hammond because that was his first name. I've only seen him a few times in my life and he never felt like a real father. He lives by himself, doesn't like anyone upsetting his peace and quiet. But he's still our father. We write letters to him and he writes back. He has different ways of showing love than most dads. Mike, I know you act like a dad to Tremaine and China. Even though they call you 'Michael' they know you're their father. Remember what Shakespeare said, 'What's in a name? What we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.' King of Pop, The Gloved One, MJ, Smelly, Applehead, they all mean the same thing. The coolest man on Earth: Michael Joseph Jackson."

Michael gave Emmanuel a huge hug and said, "Thank you, Manny."

Later Emmanuel caught Michael playing dolls with China. Then he played Ninja Turtles with Tremaine. The carefree smiles China, Tremaine, and Michael's faces signified that everything was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

When Michael came home from the UK he went to see Karen in her lab. Karen's lab at Neverland used to be a guest cottage. Karen had converted it into the kind of lab mad scientists use in the movies. Half-built contraptions, beakers, test tubes, and posters of animal bones and human innards. Karen was talking on her cellphone so she didn't hear Michael come in. Michael sneaked up behind her and slapped her on the butt. Karen exclaimed, "Michael!" Michael then grabbed her in a hug and she told whoever she was talking to on the cellphone, "I'll call you back. Bye." Karen faced Michael and said, "You are the only person on this planet who can get away with slapping me on the butt." Michael smiled and then French kissed her.

After their lips parted Karen asked Michael, "How was the UK?"

Michael said, "Same old, same old."

Karen then told Michael, "Mike, if we want another baby then we're going to have to get busy this week. My ovulation is this week and if we don't do it now then we'll have to wait until next month."

Michael said, "Next month I'll be touring the USA again. We have nineteen shows in seven cities. You can always come along. We'll have plenty of privacy in hotel rooms."

Karen shook her head and said, "Touring is not the life for me. When I travel I like to stay in the wilderness. It's peaceful, quiet, and in perfect balance."

Michael said, "Yeah, I love nature for the same reasons. That's why I decided to buy this ranch. Not just because I love nature but because you'd love it here too."

Karen said, "Really?"

Michael said, "Yeah, it's probably the best way I could show I love you." Karen immediately kissed him passionately. Since the mood felt right Michael picked her up bridal style, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and then he carried her to a bedroom in the back. Michael and Karen quickly undressed themselves and then Michael thrust his penis into Karen's vagina and they started riding each other.

When they were done Karen asked, "Michael, are you sure you're okay?"

Michael asked, "With what?"

Karen explained, "This heavy tour schedule. Did you do what I asked and weigh yourself after each performance?"

Michael said, "Yes. On average I lose about ten pounds per concert."

Karen said, "With your vegetarian diet that is not a good thing."

Michael asked, "What do you mean?"

Karen explained, "You're burning more pounds than you take in. You need to get some more calories in your diet. I suggest eating more proteins. Fish is white meat so it should put meat on your bones."

Michael said, "I have plenty of meat on my bones."

Karen ran her fingers on his rib cage which made Michael laugh. Karen said, "You're getting kind of scrawny. Weight loss is a negative factor in your health. I'll have to call up a dietitian to help me come up with a new menu for you. You're losing more pounds than you're taking in."

Michael stated, "It's a metabolism I inherited from my father. All my brothers have it."

Karen said, "Hereditary factors. Thanks for letting me know."

Michael held her tight and said, "One of the reasons my mother likes you is because she knew you'd help keep me in good health."

Karen said, "I'm a doctor. It's my job."

Karen was a health nut and had transformed Michael's diet since they had gotten married. When Michael brought home a bottle of champagne a few months ago Karen looked at Michael like he had brought a bomb into their home. Karen asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Michael replied, "What? It's a bottle of champagne. You know I drink alcohol but not to excess."

Kare stated, "Alcohol affects the brain, heart, liver, pancreas, and immune system. When my father came home drunk he beat Mama like she was a piñata. A lot of great musicians have ruined their lives because of alcohol and I don't want your name to be among them."

Michael said, "If this is really ticking you off I won't drink alcohol anymore." Karen took the bottle, opened it, and poured it down the drain.

When Michael went back on tour he always asked room service to serve him meals based on a laminated menu Karen had given him. While Michael ate his dinner Bill Bray asked, "Don't you think Dr. Lincoln is going overboard with your health?"

Michael said, "Bill, she's a doctor. She just wants to make sure I'm around for a long time."

Bill asked, "Your champagne?"

Michael said, "Karen is right. Alcohol is bad for your body and mind. What if one day I'm so stressed out that I start relying on alcohol to ease my problems? I don't want to end up like so many celebrities who die due to alcohol."

Bill asked, "Your diet?"

Michael explained, "I'm burning more calories than I'm taking in. This new diet should give me adequate weight but will still ensure I still have a body fit for dancing."

Bill said,"Maybe this tour schedule is too much for you. Maybe we should end it after the last show here in Pittsburgh."

Michael said, "Bill, I've gotta promote the album. A man's supposed to support his family. Now I've got a wife and kids to support. Music has been my life since I was a kid. Don't ask me to give up who I am." Bill just sighed and shook his head.

Karen called Michael with good news after the Richfield shows. "I skipped a period and had a pregnancy test done at the hospital. It was positive."

Michael exclaimed, "We're having another baby?!"

Karen said, "Oh yeah!" They couldn't stop cheering.

The last show of the Bad tour was on January 27, 1989 in Los Angeles. Michael insisted that Karen, Tremaine, and China should come watch the final show. Karen said, "Why not? Early exposure to music stimulates a child's brain development." When Michael sang "Bad" onstage Tremaine and China led a group of kids onstage and they all started dancing. Tremaine was even wearing a black jacket with chains and buckles, black loafers, and a sequin glove.

After that Michael was grateful that he could spend time with Karen and the kids. But Michael soon learned that when a woman is pregnant no one in the house gets any peace. When Michael was playing the piano and trying to come up with a song Karen asked, "Can you keep the noise down?"

Michael exclaimed, "Keep the noise down?! I'm making music here."

Karen said, "It sounds like noise to me."

Michael had never been so insulted but he decided to indulge Karen. "I'll go practice downstairs in the studio."

When Karen finished eating lunch she said, "You know what would be great? Some watermelons."

Michael said, "Honey, the farmers haven't harvested any watermelons yet." The great thing about living on a ranch was that all the food came fresh from farms. Karen said she needed to consume organic foods to ensure the baby was born healthy.

Karen said, "You can always drive down to Mexico to find watermelons."

Michael asked, "I'm supposed to drive hours down to Mexico to get you watermelons?"

Karen said, "You're such a generous guy."

Michael said, "I love you Karen but I am _not_ driving down to Mexico." Karen started crying, which was weird she wasn't usually so emotional, but she was very hormonal. Michael said, "Baby, baby, please don't cry." Michael found Bill Bray and asked him to drive down to Mexico.

Bill Bray asked, "Mexico?!"

Michael said, "Please, she just wants watermelon. This pregnancy is stressing her out."

Bill Bray said, "It's stressing us all out."

Karen could often be found lying down on the couch reading a book. When Michael passed by she'd ask him, "Can you get me some lemonade?" or "Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" or "Can you get me an extra pillow?" At first Michael didn't mind waiting on Karen hand and foot but it soon became monotonous and stressful. But it was still full of wonders.

Karen was sitting on the couch in the parlor with her stethoscope around her neck. When Michael walked by she exclaimed, "Michael!"

Michael asked, "What do you need now?"

Karen said, "Just come here and listen to this."

Michael sat next to her and then Karen put the earpieces in his ear. Then she placed the resonator on her belly. Michael heard beating. It was a small sound but it had a steady rhythm. Michael asked, "Is that the baby's heartbeat?"

Karen replied, "Yes! That's cool, right?"

Michael said, "Yeah, it's a beautiful sound."

One day when Michael was rubbing Karen's feet she asked him, "How do you feel?"

Michael asked, "What do you mean?"

Karen replied, "About this whole pregnancy. You weren't around much when I was pregnant with Prince and now that you are here I'm afraid I might be driving you crazy."

Michael said, "To tell the truth you are driving everybody up the wall. But you're now eating, drinking, and caring for two. I can't be hard on you about that."

Karen said, "Are you sure you aren't stressed out? Are you mad at me?"

Michael said, "I could never be mad at you. I'm crazy about you."

Karen said, "I'm crazy about you, too." They kissed each other.

When The Utopian Knights arrived there was more noise at the ranch. Michael would tell the kids they'd have to play outside so that Karen could get her rest. Michael was in L.A. at some business meetings when he got the call. Karen was in labor. His chauffeur drove him back to the airstrip, he took a helicopter back to the ranch, and then drove a car to the hospital. Michael was overjoyed when Paris was born. He was glad that The School of Rock, Nick, and Ricky were there to celebrate the occasion. But when Karen got home Michael made sure he had a condom on when he made love to her. It would be awhile before anybody at Neverland would want to go through another pregnancy.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael took the thermometres out of Tremaine's and China's mouths, looked at them, and said, "Ninety-eight point six. You're both better."

Tremaine and China both yelled, "Yay!" Prince's and Paris' temperatures were back to normal as well. The next day Tremaine and China went outside and played with the Cascios and Emmanuel.

A week later Michael fell asleep on the couch in Bungalow One. He was holding onto a Corduroy teddy bear. The bear used to belong to his sister-in-law Lisa but she left it at home when she moved to New York. Karen had found the bear in her Atlanta house after her mother's funeral. It was usually kept in the playroom but someone had left it in the bungalow. It was a very hot day and Michael had closed the curtains to make the room cooler. His eyelids got droopy so he decided to take a nap. If a stranger had seen Michael sleeping on the couch and holding onto a teddy bear they would have thought he looked weird or cute.

Then someone's voice said, "Michael, Michael..." Then someone started stroking his hair, just the way he liked it.

Michael woke up, saw her, and asked, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

Karen laughed and said, "You're my dream come true."

Michael hugged her and said, "Karen, I missed you."

She said, "I missed you, too."

Michael pulled her down onto the couch and started kissing her. He took note of the smell of pine trees, rainy days, and grassy meadows that was on Karen. He loved the scent of her, it was like she had her own original perfume. Karen broke off the kissing and said, "Before we get busy I just want to know. Any problems?"

Michael told her about everything that had happened while the kids were sick. Michael then asked her, "Karen, when did you decide you were in love with me?"

Karen said, "When you told me you loved climbing trees. That cinched it. When we sat in that tree together I knew you were the one."

Michael said, "Same time for me as well. I told myself I need you because I love you." Michael and Karen kissed each other tenderly.


End file.
